


Morning call

by teaforyou



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breasts, Established Relationship, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Morning Sex, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaforyou/pseuds/teaforyou
Summary: Shinji Ikari is a boob kind of guy.





	Morning call

Asuka woke up with Shinji’s arm wrapped over her stomach and his mouth closed around her naked nipple.

He was sleeping with his cheek against her breast, gently sucking on it like a baby.

His cock was hard and warm and she could feel it pressed up against he side of her leg.

Asuka looked down at him.

He was sucking contently as he slowly rubbed his hard-on against her.

_He’s a stupid pervert even when he sleeps._

Suddenly, his lips tugged a little harder at her nipple, making them both harden into tight points.

A shiver ran down her back.

Asuka arched her neck, her red hair spreading into the pillow.

He might be a stupid pervert but he was her _boyfriend_ now.

And _d_ _amn it_ , that felt good.

Shinji started stirring slowly, beside her, his arms stretched and his eyes flew open.

His mouth released her breast out of sudden, in way that left her cold and _wanting_. Panic flooded over him as he realized where he was and what he was doing. He sat up, removed his groin from any kind of contact it might have had with her body.

“A-Asuka, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I was sleeping, I didn’t mean-” he stammered, flushed, his ears, his whole face on fire. 

Asuka might be his girlfriend now and she might let him sleep with her, do all the things a girlfriend would let a boyfriend do and let him have all the _perks_ that having a girlfriend like her entailed, and they were many, _oh_ so many, but she was still _Asuka._

Survival instincts were hard to smother when it came to her and Shinji didn't want to _die_ or be castrated by her first thing in the morning. He tried to move farther away from her but her arms kept him in place.

“ _Idiot_ ” she murmured under her breath. “It’s fine, you… you can do that if you want” she whispered, stuttering a little over the words in a way she would hate if it wasn't morning and her brain was still fuzzy with need, with the warmth of his body against hers and the way his arms kept her close to him through the night.

Her eyes were avoiding his and her cheek blushed scarlet.

Shinji simply stared at her with his eyes wide.

He could do _what?_

She _wanted_ -?

She wanted _him_ to-?

Now, it’s not like they didn’t have sex. They did. _A lot._ More than Shinji could ever dream of for his eighteenth year on earth. Way more than he could have dreamed for his _lifetime,_ actually.

But sex was pretty much always on her terms, not that he really was really complaining about it but this… this was kind of _new_.

He found he was already licking his lips in anticipation, his fingers tickled with want and before he had more time to hesitate and _freak out_ about it _,_  his cock, still very much hard, _twitched._

Shinji balanced himself on his palms and got on top of her. He looked for her face to get some kind of confirmation.

Then looked down at her inviting, naked breasts.

His cock twiched again.

Asuka blinked. She opened her mouth, took a breath, _waiting_.

Then he sticked out his tongue and gave a tentative but long lick to her nipple.

Asuka whimpered.

* * *

Shinji Ikari was a _boob_ man.

Not that Asuka was really surprised about it.

She very much noticed the glances he sneaked at her when her neckline was a little too deep, or her shirt a little too over-sized and she was giving him exactly a nice, _full_ peek down her cleavage. He particularly liked it when she wore push-up bras and she showed off the furrow between her breasts.

He nearly drooled all over that she swore he’d make a pool on the floor like the _dumbest_ idiot ever. She smacked his face so hard when she caught him, his cheek were sore for days.

But it felt nice when he sucked on her breasts.

It felt so _damn_ good.

She never thought he could be that good at it or _anything_ else really.

She just thought he was a huge pervert who’d got off on that, according to how hard he was just right then. She knew he liked it and she liked it too. It made her breath itch and her back arch off the bed. It made her fingers grasp his hair so he wouldn't pull away from her. It made her shudder all over. It made her clit throb and her pussy clench, begging to be filled.  _By him._

It made her moan his name, in an almost helpless way.

“ _S_ _hinji”_

It made her wet.

It made her _so_  damn wet.

She felt it, she was leaking down her inner thighs and into the sheets.

Shinji’s tongue swirled around the areola, teasing and then wrapped around the hard nipple and suck on it with intent as his hand palming her other breast greedily.

When he was satisfied enough, he turned to her other breast and reserved it the same treatment.

Asuka was positevely dripping.

He released her nipple, wet and hard. He was breathing heavily, his dark hair falling in his eyes “ _Asuka_ -” he panted.

Asuka knew what he wanted. She leaned to kiss him, her tongue found his into his mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and Shinji thrust his cock inside her, all the way _in_.

* * *

Asuka screamed.

And she  _came_.

She came as soon as he pushed inside her, _hard_ and unexpectedly. Her nails into his shoulder, her heartbeat drumming fast, her toes curling and her pussy clenching around the length of cock, pulsing and shuddering, like her muscles were trying to pull him and keep him inside her with all she had.

_Mein Gott._

That never happened to her before.

Shinji stopped to look up at her, amazed.

“Asuka, did you-?”

“Shut up, idiot,” she panted. “Just shut up and keep going” she wished her insult sounded more harsh but she was still panting, one of her hand grasping the sheets, the other his shoulder, her feet digging into his back, her entire body still quivering with pleasure.

Shinji couldn't help but do as she told him, he grabbed her by her hips and drove himself inside her over and over.

* * *

Asuka knew Shinji was a sweet, _oversensitive_ , romantic boy. And wanted to made love like he still was a fourteen year old schoolboy in love for the first time and Asuka secretly loved that side of him but she knew he got rougher in the morning.

With his  _omnipresent_  morning wood he couldn't take care of and his hormones raging on more that ever, being eighteen apparently didn’t feel so much different to him than being fourteen with a crush.

One morning Asuka teased him so much she got him to beg her to suck him off because he just couldn't _take_ it. Her blue eyes sparkled, all malice _, n_ _eed_ _some_ _h_ _e_ _lp there,_ _pervert_ _S_ _hinji_ _?_

But wasn't he lucky he got a girlfriend like her now? Oh, he should be so _grateful._

In the morning Shinji got rougher and selfish, like he was completely blinded by his primal needs, like couldn't hold himself back and Asuka secretly loved that side of him even more.

* * *

Shinji was thrusting so hard and deep, he was slamming her against the mattress and Asuka was gasping every time he filled her.

He grabbed both of her breasts, his palms fondling them roughly, as his hips hit against hers like he wanted to thrust himself as deep as he could inside her.

He shut his eyes, threw back his head and came with a cry that sounded like her name.

 _Idiot, don’t say my name like that_ _,_ she thought but her mind was going blank. His hands were holding onto her breasts as he filled her up, pouring his hot cum inside her in spurts and that was enough to make Asuka come again.

She moaned out loud, tightening around him, in hot, rhythmic spasms, _melting_ him.

Shinji fell back against her chest, his face, warm and safe, buried between her soft breasts.

Yes, Shinji Ikari was _definitely_ a boob man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'cause don't tell me shinji doesn't have a thing for asuka's boobies


End file.
